


The New Girl

by Storylover10



Category: The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz, disney descendants
Genre: F/M, Original Character is not mine, Writing this as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: Jay runs into someone he hasn't seen around school before. Maybe it'll all turn out for the best.This is for the lovely Lana of @isleofthelxst on tumblr (you should really check them out, the blog is so fun) who requested a story for her OC





	The New Girl

Jay was making his way to the girl’s room looking for Carlos, hoping the younger would help him with some homework that afternoon. He was lost in thought, focused more on what he needed to study then where he was going.

He bumps into someone hard enough to knock them to the ground. He heard a grunt and cursing in Arabic before he was able to offer a hand to help them up. When he does, the girl he pulls to her feet only reaches his shoulders.

“Sorry about that. I should watch where I’m going.”

There was no answer as he bends down to pick up the bag she’d been carrying. He stands up to see that her brown eyes had narrowed.

“You should.” She took her bag, though gently, from his hands. She flicks her long black hair into place over her shoulder. She then walks into a room a few feet away and closed the door rather loudly. Jay blinks in surprise, shakes his head, and continues on his way.

He smiles in relief when he sees Carlos sitting against the foot of Evie’s bed.

“Hey, man.” He greeted without looking up from his computer.

“Hey.” Jay answered, some confusion still in his voice.

“What's the matter?” Evie stopped her sewing to talk to him.

“Who's the girl that lives down the hall?”

“Umm, all of them?” Mal says in a bored tone from her bed.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Long black hair, angry looking? I don't think I've ever seen her before.”

“Oh, she's new.” Evie says, her machine going again. “She was castle schooled, I don't know her name yet. She's moving in today.”

Evie stopped when all her friends answered with silence. “What? I was castle schooled my whole life, I know the look.” She rolled her eyes then proceeded to ignore them.

“Anyway…” Jay says, turning back to Carlos. “Would you help me with my Math is Magic homework tonight?”

“Sure, I need to work on mine too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Jay didn't see the new girl for almost a month. Not until he was back in the girl’s dorm, relaxing after a long practice and avoiding homework he knew needed to be done.

“Evie! Evie!” He heard someone shouting down the hall. The brown-eyed girl bursts into the room and runs up to Evie. The princess stood from her chair to put her hands on the girl’s shoulders, hoping to calm her down.

“Jade, hon, relax.” The girl, Jade, took a few deep breaths. “Okay, now, what’s the problem?”

“I just got off the phone with my mom and she told me that they're throwing a ball in three weeks and I need a new dress so I called the mice, but they're booked up for the next four months so I'll never get it in time and there's nobody else that can make that kind of gown but all the other girls are saying that you're the best of the best and that you're magic when it comes to clothes and can you please help?” Jade started breathing again.

Jay was staring at her, shocked that she wasn't panting after doing her whole speech in one breath.

“Step into my office, I'm sure we can work something out.” Evie took Jade by the hand, guiding her over to her work table the flipped her design book to a blank page.

 

The girl's work and talk for the rest of the afternoon. Jade completely ignoring Jay no matter how much Evie tries to include him.

Both VKs watch when Jade finally leaves for dinner.

“I'm sorry Jay.” He shrugs while Evie continues to explain. “Her parents are Aladdin and Jasmine. I'm sure she's heard stories of Jafar all her life.”

Jay hums, getting up to wait by the door so they could also make their way to dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After that it seems like Jay is seeing Jade everywhere. In class when he picks up Mal from Art, talking about new trends when he goes looking for Evie in sewing club for Carlos, talking with Lonnie when he sits with his new friends for lunch, sleeping on Jane when he goes to drag Carlos over for practice, and waving goodbye to Ben when he meets up with him for a late evening run. He grows used to seeing her all over the place and he notices that Jade has become a little less guarded when he's near, but she had yet to say anything directly to him.

Jay finds himself at the girl’s room again (the Rotten Four’s favorite place to be during the day) looking for Mal to ask her about an art thing. Evie shouts almost as soon as he opens the door.

“Jay! I'm so glad you're here! Doug has band practice and I could really use your help delivering theses dresses.”

“I was actually looking for Mal. Ben and Carlos haven't seen her and I wanted to talk to her.” He told her, looking a little stunned from how loud and how quickly she had spoken.

“I'll help you look… after we deliver theses dresses.” She looked too smug for his liking (and he was a little too proud for his liking as well.)

Jay rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. “Okay, fine. Divide and conquer?”

Evie grins and bounces over to a rack that had half the clothes already hanging on it. Along with the rack Jay was handed a list with names and room numbers. He scans the list to see where he needed to go, he's almost at the bottom before he has an objection.

“E, no. I refuse to go to her room. She never talks to me, hell it's only in the last week that she's even started to look at me!”

“Jay, you're being dramatic.”

“I am not! This girl hates me! She is not going to want me touching her fancy clothes.”

“Well she's just going to have to deal with it. And so are you because I have the dorms on the other side of the building.” With that she left the room without another word.

 

It took Jay just under an hour to drop off the rest of the dresses, saving Jade’s room for last. He knocks on her door, just barely loud enough to be heard.

“Just a minute!” He hears a choked up voice call then someone moving around the room. He hears a crash and some cursing before Jade opens the door.

She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her hair was pulled back but looked like it hadn't been brushed yet, and her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot.

“Are you… okay?” Jay asks.

Jade clears her throat, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I'm fine. Did you need something?”

Jay holds up the dress that was in his hands. “I heard that you have a ball next weekend?”

“Oh. Yeah. Thank you.” She takes the gown to put away in her closet.

“Are you sure you're okay?” He asks again, seeing the broken glass by her nightstand of what he guessed used to be a water cup.

Jade had to pause, taking a few deep breaths, before she could answer. “I guess I'm just homesick. I've never been away from home for this long on my own.”

He was surprised she answered him instead of brushing it off and telling him to leave, so he wasn't going to take it lightly. If anyone knew about being away from home it was Jay and his friends.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know a thing or two about being on your own. And I could help you clean up the glass?”

Jade gave him a long, hard look. She stared at him for so long he started to think he overstepped and she was going to kick him out after all. Just as he was preparing himself to leave, her whisper stopped him in his tracks.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Her eyes were clearer than when she first answered the door, if still a bit wet. They sent each other small smiles then Jade goes into the bathroom for something to put the glass in.

They talked for a long time, so long in fact that Jay had forgotten that he had wanted to find Mal before. That is, until the green eyed girl walked into the room herself.

During that time Jay had been able to get Jade smiling again by asking about her life in the Palace and her family. He even got her to laugh once as she told the story of how they woke up one morning to a villager at the door to tell them that her cat was on the roof.

Jay was trying to get her to laugh again with a story about a pirate and a farie when Mal’s voice interrupted.

“Jay that’s barely what happen. Evie told me you were being dramatic today, but come on.” She rolled her eyes, but Jay knew she meant it with love. “She also said you'd been looking for me earlier.”

“Oh, yeah I was. I could use your advice on the project we’re working on in History. The family tree thing.”

Mal shrugged. “I guess, you could use all the help you can get.” There was a twinkle in her eye that had Jay smirking at her in return. He turned back to Jade before he got up to leave.

“I gotta go, homework and all. I hope you're feeling better.”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Thank you for talking with me. I'll see you around?”

“Not if I see you first.”

They waved at each other as Mal and Jay left the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the rest of the week Jay took time out of his day to visit Jade, to make sure she knew she had a friend and she wasn't on her own.

On Wednesday he invites her to sit with the gang and their new friends at lunch. By Friday she plops herself down next to him and starts talking.

“Would you like to go to a ball this weekend?”

Jay was halfway through his sandwich before he realized what she had said. “Um, what?”

“The ball my parents are throwing this weekend is apparently a front for trying to find me a husband.” She rolls her eyes. “Old customs die hard I guess. Anyway, I don't want to marry someone or even think of it until I'm done with school and that's a long way down the line. So I was thinking that if I showed up with someone they'd get off my back about it. For a while at least. So will you come?”

Jay shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I have some extra formal wear that I haven't been seen it yet so Evie won't lose her mind over it and we don't have any games.”

“Thank you so much!” She starts to gather her things so she could leave. “We’ll be back before Monday and it doesn't have to be anything more than a friend helping a friend.” She kissed his cheek in goodbye than ran off to finish packing for the trip.

Jay’s friends were all grinning at him.

“You know, for now.” Ben said, leaning over to Mal.

“Yeah, maybe Monday it'll be something different.” She answered, still giggling at Jay’s dumbstruck face.


End file.
